This Is Morgan
by UntitledGirl
Summary: Morgan had a small part on the show, but in my story she is the main character. "This Is Morgan" is a story about Morgan Matthews and her crush on her big brother's best friend Shawn Hunter. In fewer words we can call this a Morgan/Shawn fiction.
1. This Is Morgan

This is a Morgan/Shawn fiction. I know about the big age difference between them, but I thought I could maybe ignore that for now. I really wanted to write a cute love story about Shawn and someone and then I thought about Morgan. Well, here it goes…

"It will be awesome. Danielle's parents will be out of town and all the cute guys will be there."  
"Huh?"  
"Sure, her big sister will probably be there, but she's really cool."

Oh. My. God. He is so cute. Where did he get to be so cute?  
"Then I heard there's detention for everyone who hasn't done the English homework so I'm really…Morgan, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Taylor, you were saying?"

"Never mind…I'm going to the bathroom, meet me there in five."

Can I go up there? I can pretend I need to talk to Cory. Who am I kidding?  
Shawn said something and Cory laughed hysterically. Suddenly Shawn looks my way and he raises his hand to wave at me. At least I thought so. Just as I was about to raise my own hand, I heard high-heeled steps behind me and that long dark brown hair flew pass me.

"Hi babe!" She said with that big smile of hers. That big fat fake smile of hers.  
What does he see in her?  
"Hi sweetie" he said and placed a kiss on her painted red lips.  
Shawn got all red over his own lips and he used his had to make it go away.

Why couldn't he kiss me instead? I for sure had no red lipstick on my lips.

"Baby, we're going to Cory's after school. Want to come?"  
"Sure, watch some TV, spy on Feeny…make-out?" she said and her big fat fake smile grew even bigger and fatter on her face.  
"Emma, have you seen Topanga?" Cory asked Shawn's fake girlfriend.  
"You have to keep an eye on your own girl Core, but yes I saw her going inside the girl's bathroom."

She's coming to my house. I better not be there, I thought to myself.

"What happened to you?" I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to face Taylor.  
"What?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.  
"You weren't outside the girls bathroom when I got out of there."  
"Sorry, I got stuck with something…"  
"What would that be? And why are you staring at your brother?"  
"I'm not staring at him!"  
"I'm so jealous of that girl Emma over there. She's so beautiful. I want to be her." Taylor said with an admiring look.  
"Her? That big fake Barbie doll?!" I replied and starred at her with big eyes.  
"What? Shawn's lucky to have her as a girlfriend. I will never be as beautiful as her."

"You're at least not a fake Barbie!" I told her.  
"Well, if that's what she is I want to be it." Taylor said and I couldn't help myself laughing.  
What happened? I had told myself to keep out of my house this afternoon. I did absolutely not want to bump into Shawn, Cory, Topanga and Miss Barbie. Taylor had soccer practise, so what choice did I have? She had asked me to come, I admit that. Maybe I just wanted to bump into Shawn and his gorgeous face. No. No. No. No.  
I'm really thirsty, I definitely need a diet coke to wash down all these homework with.

When I got downstairs I got blind. I mean it. Ok, no, but you would have been too if your kitchen was occupied by the biggest make-out party for two ever.  
Barbie, oops, I mean Emma, was leaning against the kitchen sink and Shawn was standing in front of her with his lips pressed against hers. Why? I did never pay for tickets to a live show.  
When I opened the fridge to take my soda out, they finally noticed I was there and "not-so-much-enjoying" there little make-out show.

Hi there Morgan." Shawn said and he was breathing really loud, tired from all the playing with the Barbie doll.  
"Hi" I said and I wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.  
"Morgan, is it? I'm Emma." Barbie said to me and actually she sounded very nice, but I knew it was as fake as everything about her.  
" I know, Hi Emma."  
Then Cory and Topanga came out in the kitchen.  
"What are you guys up to?" Topanga asked with her "not-so-much" fat and fake smile.  
"Nothing." I said. "I was just getting a soda."

Then I turned around and went up to my room again.  
"By Shawn" I whispered really low. "By Barbie." I said even lower.

Up in my room my cell phone rang. It was Taylor.  
"Morgan? You know who's coming to the party!"  
"The party?" I asked unknowing of what she was talking about.  
"Danielle's party, Saturday night!?"

"Oh, that party." I said, pretending to recall, even if I knew she must have been talking about it when I was starring at Shawn "Mr. Gorgeous" Hunter.  
"Luke Stevens!"  
"Yeah, he's cute." I said acting all "not interested at all".  
"Cute? Hottest guy in school!"  
"I know you like him, you have since forever."

"Yeah, and now I can maybe have my chance with him."

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" I asked  
"They broke up yesterday!" Taylor said with the happiest voice.  
"Yesterday? That was not a log time ago."

"I know but I can at least look, I don't need to kiss him or anything. I can just put on my black dress and a pair of high-heels and be irresistible."  
"And then he will kiss you?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you meant it."

"Yes. Then he will kiss me and we will live happily ever after."

"Dream on…I got to go now. Talk to you tomorrow." I said and then I hung up.

Dream on. Exactly what I was doing. I will get Shawn to come and get me on his white horse (all though I know he doesn't know how to ride a horse) and then we will go and live in his castle (the trailer?) forever.

I just have to Kill Barbie first. You know, Emma.


	2. The Party

"Cute top, where did you get it?"  
"I borrowed it from Topanga."

"Ok, it was really nice anyway."

Where is he? Cory said they would be here. After Chubbies, but anyway.

"Look, he's over there"

I miss his leather jacket in here. I miss his bad boy looks in here.

"What am I going to do? I even heard his ex girlfriend…Morgan; you're not listening to me again! I'm in desperate need for some serious help here!"  
"Sorry Taylor, you were saying?"  
"Never mind…"

"Tell me, I promise I will listen."  
"You see…Luke's over there. I heard he's still in love wit his ex. Should I go over there anyway?"  
"Taylor, no…you can't do that. He is clearly not over his ex and they broke up like a week ago, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And what did we say? Look good and then maybe he will fall in the trap. You should do nothing. Let him do it if he feels like it."

"Ok, but what if…(bla bla bla)…

Leather jacket. Bad boy look. He's here. My god. What am I going to do? I'm going to pass out! Someone bring me a paper bag, I need to throw up. Hurry! Damn it. Barbie's here too. She's looking good. No. She isn't. I want her gorgeous blue skirt. No. It's hideous. It's fake. She's fake.

"What would you do then?"

"When?"

"When!? Morgan! You weren't listening, were you?"

"No, I'm sorry…"

"I knew you should never tell you anything! You never listen!"  
"I'm sorry, but…"

"Hey girls!"

"Hi Emma. My god what an amazing skirt and the top, I mean…"

"Thanks…and you are?"

"Taylor, big fan. Big fan."

Emma laughed with her biggest fake laugh.

"So I have fans? Too bad I didn't bring my special autograph pen then."  
"It's ok, I didn't bring my special autograph book either."  
Taylor giggled. Emma giggled. All fake.  
Shawn giggled. All beautiful. Can I not record the sound and fall asleep to it every night?  
"So are you guys having a good time? My top looks really good on you Morgan."  
"Wow, now all the guys should really gather around you." Shawn said with his most charming smile.  
"Shawn stop hitting at my little sister." Cory joked.  
"Thank you Shawn." I said and tried to look a little flirty, but not too much.

Thank you Shawn that absolutely made my day. Can we go and sit on the couch and make out now?

I didn't say that, but I thought it. Emma seemed to have the same thoughts as me cause she and Shawn was already sitting down on the couch all glued to each other. I really wanted to be Barbie now! But not so much fake.

"Come on now shortie! Let's go and have a drink."  
"Wait, in a minute."

"What can you possibly be busy doing? You're just standing here."

"Admiring the view."  
"The view of what? Drinking, dancing, talking and kissing teens?"  
"That's pretty much it." I said and all though I did want Barbie to go I enjoyed my view more than ever.

"Come on now. Kitchen." Taylor said, grabbed my hand and tried to move me. Impossible. I was glued to the floor.

Me on the couch. My mouth all over his. My very cute "all the guys will gather around you" top touching his leather jacket.

"Wait a minute. Is it…?"

"I hope for him to notice…"

"Notice what?"

OMG! I said it out loud? I'm screwed!

"Are you…?"

"Am I what?"  
"Him?  
"Who?...Look, Luke's over there. Go over there and look you best." I said trying to distract Taylor, cause I really knew who was stuck in the trap now.

"Wow, this was unexpected. Not really, cause he's really good looking, but…"  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"Daniel Scott!"  
I laughed now cause I was so happy she had been all wrong.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"Daniel? I do not have a crush on Daniel!" I kept laughing.

"Who else would it be that you're looking at?"

"No one…"

"It's someone."

No. It's really no one, I thought to myself.

"Shawn…"  
"Huh?"  
"It's Shawn!"

Oh no! She knows!


	3. The Revelation

"_Hi Shawn."  
"Morgan, hi."_

"_Where is Emma? Is she coming?"_

"_No, not today. I wanted to come on my own."_

"_But Cory isn't here and neither is Eric."_

"_I know, I came to see you."_

"_Me? Why?"_

"_Cause…I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now."_

"_Say it then…"_

_*kiss*  
"Wow Shawn, what was that for?"_

"_Cause you're the most beautiful girl alive."_

"_But what about Emma?"_

"_I dumped her on my way over here."_

"_Really? Shawn, that was bad. But I like it. Come here, kiss me again."_

No! It was just a dream. I remember perfectly yesterday when I after the party, on my way home, caught Shawn and Emma kissing wildly up against the house wall in the dark. I couldn't actually see Shawn, (cause it was all dark) but Emma I saw and therefore I just assumed Shawn was there with her.  
Remember Taylor found out yesterday that I'm into Shawn.  
Now she knows, cause I told her it was all true. I couldn't keep it from my best friend.

Oh! My cell phone's ringing.

"Hi Taylor, what's up?"

"Didn't you see?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, after the party? I know you went home earlier then me, but it wasn't that much earlier. You should have seen…"

"Seen what? Please tell me what you're talking about."

"Them! Against the house wall, out in the dark."

"Are you talking about Emma and Shawn?"

"Emma and Shawn?"

"Yes. They were kissing wildly outside the house."

"That wasn't Emma and Shawn! I thought you had noticed that too and you were as happy as I am now…for you."

"Then who was it that looked like Emma and Shawn's twins? Ok, I didn't see Shawn from all the dark, but Emma I saw."

"Hello airhead! Emma was making out with someone else!"

"WHAT? Sorry for screaming too loud, but I'm chocked! Who would want to cheat on Shawn, especially when they've been dating for like a month?"

"I know. But that was a good thing right?"

"In what way? I feel really sorry for Shawn."  
"Now _you _can dance into Shawn's life and be all cute and everything."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know about Emma right?"

"I don't know…I don't think so and I know we can't tell him, but maybe you can act like you thought it was Emma with Shawn you saw out there. You can be like; guys, didn't see you much at the party, I noticed you were too busy kissing outside the house."

"Isn't that a little too revealing?"  
"No, I don't think so. You actually thought it was Emma with Shawn out there."

"Yes, but do I want to be the one breaking those two up?"

"You told me you have been wanting to do that since they got together."

"That was just a wish, I didn't think I was ever going to do it."

"Ok, but I'm expecting you to say it."

"Don't expect too much, but maybe it will just slip out of my mouth when I see them being all, we-love-each other, when Emma clearly does love that other guy. Do you know who that was?"

"That other guy? Didn't I tell you? It was Luke Stevens."

"Nooo! Emma, your guy!"

"I know, but it wasn't exactly like he had noticed me, not during the whole night. He didn't even look my way."

"Emma and Luke, what a gorgeous couple."

"No! Stop saying that!"

"Sorry…"

"You and Shawn would be a hotter couple."

"I know, I got to go now and see you tomorrow in school."

"I'm looking forward to what you're going to say to Shawn."

"About seeing him and Emma kissing?"

"Yes. Bye."


	4. The Break Up?

Two days later in school I didn't see either Shawn or Emma. Was it a possibility they were both sick today? Or had Shawn found out? Had they broke up already?

"Hahaha. Very funny Cory!"

No. There they are. All happy. Kissing. Kissing. More kissing.

"Baby. Let. Go. Of. Me. History. Lesson." Emma said between the kisses.

"I won't let go of you." Shawn said holding her against her locker.

"Hi! Have you said it yet?"

"Oh, Taylor, you scared me!"

"Have you said it yet?"

"What?"

"You know…"

"Oh, that. No, I haven't."

"Why?"

"Look how happy they look."

"You know it's all fake."

"Yeah, Emma…but Shawn, look, he's so in love."

"I know, but go over there. Or maybe we'll meet them in the cafeteria, you can say it then."

"I don't want to be the one breaking them up, didn't I tell you that?"

"Yes, but you should at least say it."

In the cafeteria the same day, Taylor and I found Cory and his friends sitting at a table in the middle.

"Hi guys" Taylor said and we sat down at their table.  
Suddenly Taylor starts shaking and when I ask her why she points all; not-so-discrete" at someone behind me.  
"Luke…"

"You like him Taylor?" Emma asked

"He's so hot! Don't you think so, Emma?" Taylor said

"Well, I guess…"

"This girl is already taken", Shawn said and placed a kiss on Emma's forehead.  
"Yeah and I saw you guys were all "taken" at the party Saturday", Taylor said with a smile.  
"Taylor" I snapped at her with a whispering voice. What was she trying to do?

"All taken? Shawn was glued to me and Topanga the whole night while Emma was, well…gone." Cory said

"Where were you Emma? I couldn't find you when I was leaving." Topanga asked.

"I was there." Emma said and clearly I could sense the nervousness in her voice.

"I was just not with you guys."  
"But who was it that I saw outside?" Taylor kept asking.

"Taylor, stop it." I whispered really low.

What was she doing? I did not believe in her "fantastic" little plan.

"Outside?" Shawn asked and clearly he did not know what Taylor was talking about.  
"Yes, you guys were all glued to each other up against the house wall. Don't try and tell me I'm wrong, cause I saw you."

"You couldn't possibly have. We were not making out up against some house wall."  
"Sure, it was really dark out there, I could be wrong, but Emma, I'm sure I saw you. Shawn, don't tell me you were not there with her, cause I'm completely sure of that."

"Emma, you weren't out there, were you?" Shawn asked his girlfriend. (Or soon to be ex girlfriend? Thanks to Taylor.)

"No, of course not. I would never cheat on you, you know that."

"Well, I guess…" I could feel how "not completely sure" Shawn was now.

"Emma, come on over here and do it with me!"  
It was Luke Stevens friend Tobey shouting.  
"Yeah, come over here and make out with me up against the wall. Please!"  
"Shut up!" Emma snapped at him and I could now sense how nervous she really was.

"Luke has told me how good you are. I want to try it myself! Please! Up against the house wall in the dark! You can come to my house at 9.30 tonight." Tobey kept going.

"House wall Emma?" Shawn asked.  
"I don't know what they're talking about." Emma replied.

"I think you do. Why would Taylor assume the same thing as that Tobey guy if it wasn't true? Was it just a coincidence they came with the same example?"

"I guess…I don't know, I can't read their minds!"

"I'm sure I saw you out there, Emma and Shawn, you want me to tell the truth?" Taylor asked.

"Tell it to me if you know it."

"Luke was out there, I saw him and I am totally sure, cause I have had a crush on Luke since like forever and I was really upset that Emma took him away from me."

Shawn just sat their all quiet for some time that felt like forever. Although he just sat there for like twenty seconds. I was wondering what was going through his mind right now.

"Emma…we're done!"


	5. The Afterword

They broke up. And everything was Taylor's fault. What if this had been a dream? Was I going to come home, open the door and notice Emma sitting on our couch with the biggest A+ fake smile on her face?

"They broke up Morgan!"

Oh, I forgot Taylor was walking by my side.

"They broke up Morgan! You know what that means?"

"No, please tell me."

"Shawn and Morgan's sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N…"

"QUIT IT!"

"…G. Sorry, what is wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me!?"

"I thought you were happy, now you have your chance."

"You seriously do believe that!? You seriously think I will walk up to him, give him a kiss and then we will be a couple?"

"Not exactly, but…in a little while maybe…"

"Who have _ever_ said he even likes me?"

"I know he likes Emma still, but as I said, in a little while maybe."

Right now I felt like punching Taylor in the face.  
I want to run my fingers through Shawn's hair. I want to make him feel better after the break up and the cheating.

"Bye Morgan, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, whatever…" I said and I didn't even look at her.

When I came home I found Cory and I took my chance and asked him about Shawn.

"Hi Core, how's Shawn?"

"He has had better days."

"I understand that."

"Why did Taylor have to do that?"

"Shawn wanted her too, but I think we're both equally mad at her."

"And Emma, what a…you know the word."

"I guess I do and you know what? I never liked her."

"She was nice, but now…"

"All she has is her pretty looks." I said and thought about how many times I had wanted to puke on her pretty little face.

"Topanga's way prettier than her." Cory said and at the same time Topanga waked in the living room.

"Poor Shawn." She said and sat down next to Cory and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so lucky having you as my girlfriend. You would never cheat on me, right?"

"Of course not! We've been together since we were like two and I still love you. That's a miracle, isn't it?" Topanga said and kissed him again.

Cory and Topanga started to "express their feelings" for each other and I thought it was best for me to escape and go finish my homework.

Dear diary… Diary? I have never had a diary. It's just a piece of paper I'm staring at. Ok, think Spanish now. How do you say; "I'd like to punch my best friend in the face and make out with whatever his name is, in Spanish?" I could call Taylor and ask, but then it would be like breaking a law, so I guess that's not an option.

S is for Sexy, I wonder if Cory has ever thought of Topanga as sexy? Of course he has. H is for Hot. Cory has definitely thought of Topanga as hot. A is for Awesome. W is for Wow. N is for Never Going To Be My Boyfriend.

SHAWN! I LOVE YOU! REALIZE THAT PLEASE! I have to tell him…someday, in the future. Now, please think Spanish Morgan. You can't fail this test when you have an A in like every class. Wait, I don't…I don't have an A in the class; "Tell Shawn you like him". I failed that class a loooong time ago.


	6. The Magical Conversation

"_Cause you're the most beautiful girl alive."_

"_But what about Emma?"_

"_I dumped her on my way over here."_

"_Really? Shawn, that was bad. But I like it. Come here, kiss me again."_

Oh My God! What did just happen? Was that the same dream as I had like a week ago? That was totally weird. Well, maybe not. I am still hoping for the same things to happen. You know…Shawn walking in here, lifting me up in his arms, kissing me, telling me he will love me forever and then take me home to his trailer. Which soon will be _our _trailer.

Dream on Morgan Matthews. Dream on.

"Hi Shawn, how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Matthews."

"You know you don't have to call me Mrs. Matthews, right?"

"I'm fine Amy, thanks for asking. Is Cory here?"

"No, not right now, he went somewhere with Eric, don't remember where actually, but I think they will be home soon…you know cause it's just ten a clock in the morning."

"Yeah, well, I can wait for him I guess. Is Morgan here?"

Wait, he asked for me? And I just want to say that I'm clearly not listening to what they're talking about downstairs. I just happen to always listen to the word "Morgan". I'm kind of like a dog.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room if you want to go and say hi."

Footsteps. I'm lucky that I'm dressed. Wait! What am I wearing? I don not look too overdressed or too…you know, ugly? I'm safe.

"Hi Morgs…"

Have anyone ever called me Morgs? It was kind of an ugly nickname. But not when he said it.

"Hi Shawnie, you're in my room."

"Yeah, and I just realized I've been here like…zero times before."

"I guess you're right. Did you forget Cory and Erics room is the other one?"

"No they're not home…"

"Oh, I didn't know that. I just got out of bed…as you may see on my looks."

"No, I think you look awfully good for a girl who's just got out of bed."

"Thank you, you're so sweet."

"No you are."

"You are."

"No you."

"I thought I heard your voice Shawn. What are you doing in Morgan's room?"

Did Cory have to interrupt our magical conversation?

"Waiting for you."

"Come on now buddy, let's get out of her before mum asks me to clean my room or something."

"Go downstairs, I'll be there in two seconds."

"Sure."

What was happening now?

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"What would that be?"

"No you're so sweet?"

"Oh, we're still on that one?"

"I want to hear it again. It's hard to believe you're sweet when the girl of your dreams cheats on you."

"I'm sorry Shawn…"

"Just say it."

"You're sweet Shawn. I have never met anyone as sweet as you. You're worth so much better than Emma and I'm sure you know that already. You're worth the best girl in the world."

"And who would that be?"

"I don't know, maybe you haven't met her yet."

"Maybe I have?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe she's you?"

Catch me now! I'm going to pass out!


	7. The New Couple?

"M-Me? Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. I just thought like…hypothetically."

"Oh, I see. So hypothetically I could be the right girl for you?"

"Yes, something like that."

I was totally confused right now. I had never had a guy tell me I could be his girlfriend…well, hypothetically, but that's almost the same thing. Ok, there was nose picker-Andy from fifth grade, but that doesn't count.

"Shawn, what are you doing up there? Stop playing with my little sister and get down here!"

"Well, I guess I have to go. It was nice talking to you Morgs."

"Yeah, you too, but one thing before you go."

"What?"

"Please stop calling me Morgs, I'm honestly not a big fan of that nickname."

"Haha, sure, I will stop that. Bye Morgs…I mean, Morgan."

Ok, what do you do in a situation like this? You call your best friend. Well, I can't do that. I'm not talking to my best friend. Why is that again? She made my crush break up with his girlfriend…who by the way cheated on him. Why is that making me so mad? If she hadn't done what she did, Shawn would never have said that "hypothetically you could be the right girl for me" thing.

"Hello? Morgan is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"This is an emergency. Something happened that I just have to tell you about."

"Is something wrong?"

"If anything, the other way around."

"Tell me! I'm dying to hear what you have to say."

"I'm hypothetically someone's girlfriend."

"What? You have a boyfriend? And what do you mean by hypothetically?"

"Shawn told me I could maybe be the right girl for him…hypothetically."

""He did? You must be so happy!"

"Yes, I felt like passing out, cry or something when he said that."

"Please invite me to your wedding."

"Haha, you would be my maid of honour."

"So we're good now?"

"I'm, starting to think that we are."

"That's great, see you in school tomorrow."

"Yes, but only if I don't see you first."

We both laughed and hung up our phones.

It feels really good to have my best friend back. Maybe I should go downstairs and see if mum made me some lunch. I just have to…

"Hi Morgs."

"Shawn, what are you…stop calling me Morgs."

"I did never leave. I told Cory and Topanga to go. I told them I had to go home and do something before I could leave for the mall."

"So you've been home or you've been here the hold time?"

"I've been here. I happened to overhear your phone call."

"You did? I said and I was becoming a little nervous.

"I'm starting to think I've got a little admirer."

"And who would that be?"

"You don't know?"

"I don't know…maybe."

"If I say it's someone who hypothetically could be the right girl for me."

"Who could that possibly be Shawn? Tell me."

"I can say it like this."

He stepped towards me and…kissed me on my lips. He kept kissing and I kissed him back. We slowly lay down on my unmade bed.

We stopped the kissing and I just had to ask…

"Shawn? What's happening? I know you're not over Emma yet."

"Who's Emma?" Shawn said and I knew he was joking to make me forget about her like I knew he was trying to do.

"Shawn, Emma, your ex girlfriend. Of course your feelings for her aren't over yet."

"Maybe they're not, but does that matter?"

"I'm going to tell you something."

"Sure…"

"Honestly…I have a huge crush on you and I have had since like forever. You can never imagine how jealous I was when I saw you kissing Emma."

"Really? How come I didn't know?"

"Maybe I was just good at hiding it."

"Yes, probably. But it's a good thing that I'm dying to kiss you again."

My dream finally came true. At least some parts of it.


End file.
